Teachers
by Sans Fire
Summary: Naruto, the music teacher, couldn't get his DVD player working for his class so he goes to the ICT teacher, Mr. Uchiha, for help. Smut, Lemon, perviness, SASUNARU! DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Sasuke: Teachers...(eyes up Naruto from behind)...kinky...

Naruto: (blushes) yes Sasuke...(whimpers and parts legs while sitting on a school desk and wearing a skirt)...teach me...

Sasuke: hehehe...(advances slowly, pushing his blonde dobe back onto the table and grinded their hips together)

Dokuro&Dominic:...ahe-(Anemone pounces on them)

Anemone: say one word, an I'll chop your bits off. (stands up and continues watching.)

Gaara:...seriously...freaks. Read.

* * *

"-and then…um…oh, yeah! We're going to watch a movie. Every one sit down and…um…yeah…" the blonde teacher smiled and gestured everyone to seat.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" one of the 16yrs old students hands shot up

"hai?"

"what movie are we watching?"

"um…" Naruto picked up the DVD case "Moulin rouge" all the girls squealed happily and the boys groaned "come on guys, it's not that bad" he encouraged. He was a 19yrs old Music/art Teacher. He taught in a high school and was often hit on because of his adorable charm, cute face and sexy body. He was "smart", sensitive, clumsy and Konoha high's number one knuckle head uke (LOL!).

"you know sensei…I could think of much more…fun things to do…" one of the students purred at him

"u-uh…I-I don't thi-think tha-that's necessary…fo-for that Ki-Kiba-kun…" he blushed and pushed the DVD into the machine "…"

"_No Disk…_" the blue eyes frowned and ejected the disk before pressing it in again "_no disk_"

"for gods sake…"

"maybe we should see Uchiha-sensei, sensei…" a girl said enthusiastically

"no! I can do it!" the blonde pouted (making the entire class((even the girls)) squeal at the cuteness) as he bent down to fix it.

"nice ass Uzumaki-sensei." One particularly evil red haired student smirked and snuck up behind him, pinching the plump bottom, making the embarrassed blonde squeal and fall into his arms "why, do I literally blow you away?" he purred, biting the shorter boys ear. Naruto smacked him on the head (lightly) and scrambled away making Gaara laugh

20 minutes, one broken, smoking DVD player, a huffy teacher, and a group of smug teens later…

"alright, alright…let's go to ICT3 then…" Naruto sighed in defeat. They walked over to the computer room and knocked on the door

"enter!" a voice sounded from inside

"come on then…let's go." The blonde shoved all his pupils into the room before walking in. 99.9 (except one girl called Hinata) of the people in his class were taller then him so maybe he could just…sneak in undetected by the onyx orbs

"Uzumaki-sensei?" he dropped his head in defeat

"h-ha-hai…Uc-Uchih-Uchiha-sensei…" he stuttered making the entire class snigger "shut up, you lot!"

"Uzumaki-sensei, what's up with you? are you shy 'round Uchiha-sensei?" one of the girls sniggered

"shut up! Um…sa-Sasu-teme-…I mean, Uchiha-sensei…we wa-wanted to watch…a movie and…um…the D-DVD didn't work…an-and…yeah…co-could you help us ou-out, teme?"

"stuttering? Calling me jerk? That's not the way to ask for something, is it, _Uzumaki-sensei_" he purred the last bit, making the blonde's cheeks go bright red

"so-sor-sorry…se-sensei…pl-please? Ju-just…do i-it qui-quickly…" Sasuke's dark eyes smouldered at the words. Images of the hot sexy blonde parting his legs for him and whispering those words, with his hands tied above his head, flashed through his mind…

"ooh…I _love_ it when you _beg_…" everyone in tha class starred at each other, wide eyed, as the raven purred at their sensei. A fit of giggles spread through the teens, seated on the floor.

"shu-shut up teme!! God! And I thought you would help! Come on class, let's go back. We can watch the movie another day, I'll ask Kakashi-sensei if there's a pop quiz I need to sit you-"

"oh noo! Please sensei"

"come on sensei, Uchiha-sensei was only joking!"

"yeah! Come oooon! We don't want to do a pop quiz!"

"yes, honestly, I didn't mean it…" Sasuke's voice growled seductively at the flustered blonde teacher

"shu-shut up! Fine…you behave." He growled at the innocent looking Uchiha

"ooh…that's _hard_…" the blonde snarled at him

"stop it, damn you! right, class, go sit down, find a seat. I'll go get the DVD" He stalked back to his class room to get it.

"I think I might need the toilet…" Sasuke muttered, gazing at Naruto's backside as he walked away

"ne…Uchiha-sensei…why was Naruto-sensei- I mean, Uzumaki-sensei blushing…?"

"because…he's just feeling a bit _hot_…I'll be back in a second" the 21yrs old teacher jumped up and followed the blonde teacher.

Naruto glared at every living thing as he walked back from his room

"stupid pervert. God…showing me up in front of my class! Their going to be teasing me forever…" he groaned

"talking about me?" he jumped when a hand suddenly covered his mouth and an arm hooked around his waist. He was pulled sharply against a strong chest and dragged into the ICT office (Sasuke's the ICT teacher). The kitsune screamed and squirmed in the grip until he felt a soft chuckle against his ear. He froze, eyes swivelling round to glare heatedly at his attacker. He brought his hands up and pulled the large pale hand against his mouth away

"Sasuke! what the fuck are you doing?! You TEME!"

"shhh…dobe, I just wanted some time together…your words made me so horny…" he purred, pushing Naruto up against the desk, sliding between his legs

"teme! N-no…the class…"

"it's okay, I put on the movie for them…they don't need to be disturbed…" Sasuke smirked, the blonde was so clueless sometimes. He actually believed the raven had put the movie, Moulin rouge on when he was still going to get it…anyway. The Uchiha smirked and began grinding Naruto's already firm dick against his "hard already? That was quick"

"s'not m-my fault…you…ma-make me s-so hot…"

"no…no, Naruto…it's you blue eyes…scarred cheeks…fit body…toned abs…adorable personality…you're my…sexy…fox…" he groaned, thrusting against the blonde with each word. Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hands shot up to grip onto the raven's shoulders tightly, nails digging into the skin. Sasuke winced but moaned loudly (MASOCIST!!) pushing the blonde back onto the desk. The kitsune's back hit the keyboard making him flinch until his lover shoved it away, pushing computer screen back a bit to make room for their frenzied make out session. The uke's legs came up and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's hips, in urge, pressing their groins together harder.

"god…sa-Sasuke…" he moaned loudly

"little…uke…what's wrong…?"

"fu-fuck…Sasuke…pl-please…"

"please what?"

"fu-fuck me…hard…Uchiha-_sensei_" the raven hissed in delight, the blonde's words sending a wave of pleasure through his body

"god…your so fucking hot Naruto…" he quickly lifted Naruto's hips and whipped off his trouser's

"te-teme…hu-hurry…" he hissed at his sadistic lover

"why?"

"WHY?! You- please….fuck me already!" Naruto glared at him. his hands shot forward and pulled off Sasuke's belt and yanked down his trousers, making the Uchiha smirk

"a bit needy aren't we-aAh!" Sasuke slumped over the kitsune as the blonde teacher thrust hard against him, forcing his long, thick penis to enter his small, tight, tanned body.

Half an hour later Naruto walked back into the class, clothes ruffled, hair messed up, cheeks flushed and limping severely. A large red hickey adorning his neck for everyone to see

"…" the class, who had huge eyes, turned them towards the blonde. Sasuke followed him happily, clothes perfect. Hair perfect. Cheeks pale as usual. Walk…perfect, even a slight spring in his step. The entire class was deathly silent.

"so…how was the mo-mo-mo-mo…oooh….sh-shit…" the two sensei's looked at the large projection on the white screen. It was…the inside of the messed up ICT office.

"oh…you must have rolled on the web cam uplink…yanno…the one we use if I have to work late? When you're at home…alone and horny-"

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was eerily calm "SHUT UP!...h-how mu-much di-did you gu-guys se-see?"

"anou…"

"oh, when Uchiha-sensei pinned you too the desk…"

"and when he ravished your neck…"

"and when he put his hand down you're trousers…"

"and when he began to suck you're nipples…"

"and when he made you moaned for him to fuck you…"

"and when he made you beg…"

"and when he took your trousers off…"

"and when he grabbed your penis-"

"OOOKAAAY!!"

"…you know…I have a free period next…" Sasuke hummed

"…" the blonde looked down in embarrassment "j-just…make sure you have the web cam off…" he drooped his head looking pitiful

"…how many weeks has it been when we have attempted to watch Moulin rouge?" one student nudged another

"…18." They sighed, smirking inside

"I feel sorry for Uzumaki-sensei…he's so hot."

"Uzumaki-sensei?! He's…a guys every dream…" one brunette boy batted his eyelashes in a love coma

"…if only…if only I could take him on…one date…" suddenly a dark aura ate the child who said that

"Well tough." Both boys flinched and looked around to see Uchiha-sensei right behind them, glaring daggers. "because he is mine. And if you little brats"-he hissed-"think you can steal him from me…only a real man can charm that kitsune…" he snapped "and plus. We're engaged."

"AAAWWW!**upset. not 'aaw!' As in 'that's so cute'.**" every guy in the class sighed heavily, a depressed atmosphere looming around them all

"…hey guys, what's up?" Naruto trundled back in

"n-nothing sen-sensei…how could you leave me like this?!"

"ooookay…ne, ne, Sasu-teme-koi…can we go to the cinema tonight?! Because there's this new movie, and it looks REEEEAAAALLY COOOL! And I wanna see it before my class does"-he stuck his tongue out at all the teens in his class cutely-"because its an 18." He grinned

"you cant talk, dobe, you need ID to get into an 18." Sasuke deflated the blonde's happiness

"…you're so mean…" he whispered, looking down slightly, eyes almost closed

"aaw, babe, I didn't mean it…" he whispered and kissed his ear. _Hehehe…it's working…my plans are amazing_. The kitsune giggled inside

"…"

"…baby?"

"hmm?" Naruto looked up, huge blue eyes drowning the raven

"…Naru-chan…don't be like this…I love you…" he murmured gently, foreheads touching "I was only joking…"

"I love you too…"

"sorry for joking about your height…"

"it's okay" Naruto smiled again

"good…because…you know, there's a new _horror_ movie I would like to see…"

"b-but…Sasu-teme-koi…I don't like horror movies…"

"but this ones really good, not scary at all."

Five hours, a half of a movie, a quivering blonde and a smirking raven later…

"omg…teme…she's gunna be killed!!" he cried in Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha sat on his seat with the little teen straddling his hips, arms tied around his torso, with the tanned face of his lover pressed against his neck, head twisting back to watch a bit of the movie through the black locks. Sasuke, in turn, had one of his arms fixed around the kitsune's waist, pulling them flush together, and the other hand tangled in the mop of Blondieness. "no! don't trust her!! she's not Sayaka, it's Kayako!!" he whimpered, tiny fists clenching around the Uchiha's shirt.

"dobe-"

"NOOOOO!!" Sayaka jumped off the balcony, smacking her head on another, then landing on the steps, head first, blood pooling around her head. "poor Sayaka…" he sniffled.

"dobe, it's just a movie"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" the blonde leapt on the raven as a scary girl appeared

"see, dobe, this is why I don't like girls. They have strange hair power."

"…if I were a girl would you love me like you do now, though?"

"if you had the same personality yes. I'm not gay, I'm not straight. I'm…Naruto-sexual"

"…Naruto-sexual?"

"yes. I only have eyes for you."

"…oh dear god…does that mean I'm a Uchiha-sexual?!"

"no. that means you're a Sasuke-sexual." The Uchiha snarled.

"nooo. That means I'm an _Uchiha_-sexual." _Stupid evil brother._ Sasuke planned to abolish his brother off the face of the earth when he got home. (Itachi's not evil, and he doesn't die.)

"…dobe, I'm going to throw you in the well if your not careful."

"koi, I'm only joking. Of course I'm a Sasuke-sexual. Gawd."

"…"

"like the rest of your fan group."

"…Naruto, I'm lucky."

"what?! just because _I_ don't have fangirls-"

"no. because all I have is a few girls, 10, maybe 20, that would actually fight tooth and nail-claw for me. you, on the other hand, have all the worlds male's in the age range of 13-40."

"…that's not-"

"dobe, even the straight ones Lust after you. and trust me, guys…they are harder to fight off."

"…"

"exactly. And _I_, am the luckiest man in the universe…" he whispered before leaning down and kissing him lovingly. The blonde shuddered with pleasure before kissing back.

Yes. Life was truly perfect.

* * *

Anemone&Dokuro: (listening intently, ears pressed against the door)

Gaara&Dominic: they are so weird.

Itachi: review, an I'll smex you up slowly. (smirks)


End file.
